The present invention relates to audio speakers and particularly to compact loud speakers. In recent years, the number of applications to which compact speakers are put has grown substantially. This growth is partly due to the arrival of numerous new forms of consumer electronics and personal electronic music playing devices, many of which require or promote the use of accessory speakers for full volume delivery of high quality sound. The increased use of compact speakers has also been fueled by a general trend toward smaller bookshelf or desktop systems, rather than the cabinet work and larger speaker enclosures that had formed the benchmark for audio performance over many decades.
For many of these applications light weight and portability are important. For still others, cost is a major factor. For yet other applications, it may be desirable to optimize the performance of such a speaker in relation to a cabinet or other speaker housing. In such cases, detailed consideration must be given to the structure and acoustics both of the speaker and of the housing. However, the trend to small speakers poses numerous technical problems, especially at the lower frequency end of the spectrum, since a smaller diaphragm is less effective at radiating lower frequencies and, moreover, has a higher natural resonance. A full panoply of compensatory features, such as the use of higher drive current, longer throw coil constructions, more powerful magnet gap, improved diaphragm materials and new cabinet configurations may be needed to achieve the desired operation in a smaller size system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved compact speaker.
It would also be desirable to provide a housing in which the performance of a compact speaker is further enhanced.
It would also be desirable to devise such a speaker and housing, wherein the housing itself is adapted to be mounted in a cabinet, a wall space or other location as a unit, and to thereby adapt the mounting structure without extensive acoustic engineering or individualized design considerations.